Better Than Will
by Tris Nephilim The-Garde
Summary: Just a quick little fluff! :D


_Hey! This is just a quick little fluff story! :D Cecily x Gabriel_

_Song: Smile by Avril Lavigne_

* * *

Cecily opened her eyes as the sun shone through the windows. She closed her eyes and sat up. To her right was the vanity, Cecily glanced at it and saw that her black hair was tousled. A few moments later, there was a knock at the door. Cecily walked towards the door and slightly opened it. It was Sophie.

"Miss Herondale, may I help you with your dress?" Sophie's dark hazel eyes met Cecily's blue ones.

Cecily opened the door so that Sophie could enter. After Sophie had laced everything up on Cecily's light purple dress, she motioned for Cecily to sit in front of the vanity.

"Today is a great day, Miss Herondale," Sophie gathered Cecily's hair up in a bun.

"I'm going to train later, I need to better than Will," Cecily was determined.

Sophie added a few more green pins to Cecily's black hair.

"Thank you, Sophie," Cecily stood up and admired her outfit in the mirror.

When Cecily walked into the dining room, she could feel Gabriel's eyes on her. She quickly took a seat next to Tessa. On her left, Gabriel suddenly took an interest in the ground.

"Good morning, Gabriel," Cecily greeted, smiling.

"Good morning, Cecily," Gabriel said towards the ground.

"Excuse me?" Cecily wondered why he was calling the ground 'Cecily.'

Gabriel swallowed and looked up, his cheeks were tinted pink. He gasped and his first few words came out as a rush, "You look beau- ehemm! The SKY is beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes, I would have to agree. The sky is usually gray," Cecily glanced outside, rolling her eyes.

After breakfast, Cecily quickly changed into her gear and headed towards the training room.

"Better than Will... Better than Will..." Cecily kept reminding herself as she threw the knives at the targets.

The door to the training room opened, but Cecily didn't care.

"Four," a voice said.

Cecily whirled around and saw Gabriel sitting on the bench.

"Think you can do better?" Cecily challenged stubbornly.

Gabriel stood up and grabbed the knife from her hand. He stood in the perfect position and threw the knife. It soared through the air and hit the center of the target. Gabriel turned towards Cecily, smirking.

"Fine, you win, but you have to teach me how to throw like that," Cecily walked towards Gabriel.

Gabriel went towards the target that's painted on the wall and pulled one knife free. He made his way back to Cecily. He put his arm around her and held the knife between Cecily's hand. He pulled back and threw the knife. The knife soared away from her hand and landed in the center of the target.

"That was a good throw," Gabriel smirked.

"Thank you," Cecily didn't bother looking at Gabriel, but instead she went to get the swords.

She handed one to Gabriel.

"You'll get hurt, Cecily," Gabriel said calmly.

"Didn't you see me jumping on that demon worm?" Cecily questioned.

"That worm was my father," Gabriel said, but Cecily just ignored his statement.

They started to spare and suddenly, Gabriel had disarmed her. Cecily's sword went skittering across the room. He had his arm around her and his sword pointed at her throat. Under other circumstances, it would have looked like Gabriel had hugged her from behind.

"Nice," Cecily mumbled.

Gabriel -having realized he had a girl locked in his arms- quickly untangled himself.

"I told you, you might get hurt," Gabriel pointed out.

"As if you would ever hurt me," Cecily retorted as she went over to retrieve her sword.

"You want to go again?" Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I need to be better than Will," Cecily mumbled again.

"At least you look way better than him," Gabriel smiled.

"We look almost the same..." Cecily answered.

Gabriel looked away as a blush crept onto his face. Cecily laughed.

"Now teach me how you performed the lock position," Cecily demanded.

Gabriel slowly showed her how to perform the move, looking away each time the position was completed.

"Alright, let me try," Cecily took the sword and disarmed Gabriel.

She quickly turned around and had the sword pointed at his throat.

"Great, Cecily, now please take that sword away," Gabriel said.

"One question. Do you think I'm better than Will?" Cecily asked.

"Not yet," Gabriel bluntly answered.

Cecily took the sword away from Gabriel. Gabriel could see Cecily's determination diminishing and quickly tried to cheer her up.

"You learn fast," Gabriel complimented as he picked up his sword.

"You're a good teacher, Mr. Lightwood," Cecily sat down on the bench. Gabriel said something about his brother and scones and with that, he left the training room.

As soon as Gabriel left, Cecily allowed herself to touch her hand, where Gabriel held it when they were throwing the knife.

"Better than Will..." Cecily mumbled to herself as she made her way to the library.

When she pushed open the doors, she could see Tessa at the bookshelf.

"Tessa," Cecily said.

"Hello, Cecily. Are you looking for a book to read?" Tessa pulled out some books and put back the others.

"Yes, anyone you would like to recommend?" Cecily walked up to Tessa.

"'Pride and Prejudice' is a good book," Tessa said as her fingers skimmed the shelf until her finger hovered over a book's spine.

Tessa pulled it out and handed it to Cecily.

"Thank you," Cecily grabbed the book and headed over to the couch.

She sat down and opened the book. Her eyes ran over the pages. After a while, Cecily's eyes slowly closed and she drifted off to a deep slumber. She let her mind wander to Gabriel Lightwood.

**After a moments hesistation Cecily took Gabriel's hand. It was warm and rough in hers. She could feel the thrum of his blood through his skin, oddly comforting-and indeed, through him, as if she had her own ear pressed to the door, she could hear the low rumble of spoken words: Gideon's soft hesistant voice, and Sophie's delicate one. She closed her eyes and listened.**

Cecily's left hand moved instinctively to her right hand as if recalling the memory.

**"Ohhh," Cecily breathed. "That was _so _romantic!"**

**Gabriel took his hand away from the door and smiled down at her. His face quite changed when he smiled: all the sharp lines were softened, and his eyes went from the color of ice to the green of leaves in spring sunshine. "Are you crying, Miss Herondale?"**

**She blinked damp eyelashes, suddenly aware that her hand was still in his-she could still feel the soft pulse beat in his wrist against hers. He leaned toward her, and she caught the early-morning scent of him: tea and shaving soup-**

**She pulled away hastily, freeing her hand. "Thank you for allowing me to listen," she said. "I must-I need to go to the library. There is something I must do before tomorrow."**

**His face crinkled in confusion. "Cecily-"**

**But she was already hurrying away down the corridor, without looking back.**

Cecily's eyes fluttered open. She realized that 'Pride and Prejudice' was on the table across from her and a blanket was tucked lazily around her. She smiled and fell back asleep.


End file.
